Contained herein is material that is subject to copyright protection. The copyright owner has no objection to the facsimile reproduction of the patent disclosure by any person as it appears in the Patent and Trademark Office patent files or records, but otherwise reserves all rights to the copyright whatsoever.
The present invention relates to wireless communication; more particularly, the present invention relates to maintaining isolation of two or more wireless devices in a single platform.
Currently, the use of wireless communication devices at computing platforms has become prevalent. Such wireless devices include Bluetooth(trademark) wireless technology developed by the Bluetooth Special Interest Group, and the IEEE 802.11b standard wireless LAN specification. Recently, there has been an interest in integrating two or more wireless devices (e.g., Bluetooth and 802.11b) on the same platform.
However, whenever two or more wireless devices operating at approximately the same frequency are placed on the same platform, a problem occurs. The small size of many host platforms does not permit multiple antennas to be separated by more than a few inches. As a result, the isolation between the wireless devices is generally less than 20 dB, which is insufficient to enable the simultaneous use of multiple devices using the same frequency band without causing interference.